Mais que um desafio
by Alyson Bledel
Summary: A história de Lily e James, narrada por ele mesmo. Como foi que James começou a gostar de Lily? Como foi que eles sairam pela primeira vez? Vocês podem descobrir lendo! Tem algo de original na história! Autora principiante, deixem Reviws!


**Mais que um desafio**

_Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro você implicava comigo.  
Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo._

_O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil.  
Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão chata._

Assim foi o nosso começo... Eu um legítimo e orgulhoso maroto. Lily uma ruiva por vezes meio stressada, estudiosa e com um grande coração. Nossas discussões por Hogwarts eram admiráveis, e muito famosas... (Não tinham como não ser... Éramos populares. Eu como maroto e apanhador da Grifinória. Ela... Bem... Ela por ser incrivelmente linda, muito inteligente e por ter um gênio um tanto complicado...) E como nem um dos dois fazia questão de falar baixo, toda a escola sabia de nossa situação... Mas por trás de tantas brigas existia um sentimento. E que passava longe de ser ódio.

Logo eu tive a brilhante idéia de chamá-la para sair (isso já em nosso 5º ano) e não foi surpresa para ninguém o fora que tomei. Exceto para mim, logicamente... Já havia chamado algumas garotas para sair, para falar a verdade bem mais que algumas... E jamais tinha levado um não... Achava que apesar de nossas brigas, ela aceitaria sem problemas. Eu era um iludido... Talvez se eu não tivesse chamado-a logo após de trocar a poção do Ranhoso por um xampu para cabelos oleosos, o resultado fosse outro... Não sei...

Mas o que importa é que depois disso, eu fiquei decidido a sair com aquela linda ruiva. E que eu não iria descansar enquanto não mostrasse a todos que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, resistia ao charme de James Potter. Realmente ela era o maior desafio que eu tinha. E desde que levei esse primeiro fora, me empenhei bastante para sair com ela. Convidei-a para sair quase toda semana... E toda semana era um "Não" diferente. Lily é extremamente criativa quando o assunto é recusar um convite meu.

Eu não estava nem um pouco contente quanto a isso... Nós só brigávamos (coisa que eu devo admitir que era divertido... Mas mesmo assim não era o que eu queria..)!

E obviamente, enquanto ela me recusava, eu saia com muitas outras garotas. Mas depois de um tempo as outras começaram a perder a graça... Era a Lily que eu queria. E eu não encontrava nelas nada em especial. Lembro de Sirius caçoando de mim... Aquele cachorro safado não descansou por um minuto dizendo que era lindo ver um veadinho apaixonado (Cervo! Cervo! Eu protestava em vão) e que era vergonhoso ver um maroto amando. Eu negava, e dizia que Lily era só um desafio a ser alcançado. "Se Lily é só um desafio para você, Dumbledore dança Can Can todas as noites em apresentação especial a McGonnagal" foi o que o meu melhor amigo/quase irmão me disse . E embora eu me recusasse a admitir isso a Padfoot, aos poucos descobri que Lily Evans era muito mais que um desafio (Sirius descobriu isso antes de eu mesmo... Eu adoro aquele pulguento). Eu sabia que estava apaixonado. E sabia que ela também estava, embora não admitisse para ninguém.

Meus convites passaram a ser diários. Logo meus foras também. Continuávamos a brigar. Ela continuava a dizer que eu era imaturo, tirano, arrogante, egocêntrico, e outra dezena de adjetivos não muito carinhosos. Eu ainda me pergunto como que fui gostar de uma garota tão chata... Ou melhor... Não me pergunto, porque ela é tão doce, tão linda, e tão boa, tão corajosa, que qualquer possível defeito sumia ao vê-la. E apesar de ser chatinha comigo, ela era muito legal e carinhosa aos outros... Era a prova que ela gostava de mim... Moony dizia que eu era louco (sim, depois de um tempo, eu não pude mais esconder, e meus melhores amigos já sabiam que eu realmente gostava dela). E de fato eu era. Só que louco por ela.

Quando voltamos das férias de verão para o último ano em Hogwarts, eu sabia que ele seria crucial. Se Lily não me aceitasse naquele ano, eu talvez nunca mais a visse. Tenho também que falar que tomei jeito... Tornei-me um pouco mais responsável do que antes, e parei de azarar boa parte das pessoas que cruzavam meu caminho. Ranhoso logicamente continuou sendo enfeitiçado como antes, mas nunca em frente aos olhos dela. Sirius não ficou muito feliz, mas essa mudança de atitude foi um alivio para Remus "Eu sempre duvidei! Mas o dia em que o juízo penetrou nas cabecinhas de vocês dois finalmente aconteceu, a pena é que poderia ter entrado um pouco mais..." Afinal, eu ainda era James Potter, um maroto, e tinha uma fama a zelar.

Era impossível que ela não tivesse percebido. No entanto nada mudara quanto às respostas a meus convites. "Ela só precisa de mais um tempo para ter certeza de que mudei. Se não fosse por isso, ela já estaria namorando comigo". Eu costumava dizer a meus amigos, confiante. Mas a história ia além disso. Não bastava eu ter mudado para ela sair comigo. Ela não daria o braço a torcer. E depois de anos me "odiando" não diria "sim", simplesmente. A minha ruiva era (e ainda é) muito cabeça dura.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu não tinha idéia do que deveria ser feito. Sirius disse que eu deveria agarrá-la, e lhe tascar um beijo. Remus me sugeriu fazer uma coisa mais romântica. Peter sugeriu que eu lhe mandasse bombons. Eu sinceramente não achei nada muito útil... Se eu beijasse Lily a força, passaria semanas na ala hospitalar porque a fúria dela seria... Enorme... Gigantesca... Em proporções maiores do que eu posso imaginar... Romantismo não iria funcionar com ela também. De certa acharia que eu estava tentando enganá-la. Perguntaria se eu estaria bêbado ou algo assim. E se meus sorrisos, e minhas palavras não adiantavam, chocolate é que não iria funcionar.

Eu decidi que iria falar com ela, a sós, sem um salão inteiro tentando adivinhar como seria o fora do dia. E sem muitos olhares, para mim poder aplicar um pouco dos conselhos de Remus (bem pouquinho) e com sorte, se o primeiro desse certo, poderia usar o segundo, o do Sirius. Que sinceramente me animava bem mais que a primeiro.

Então eu esperei um dia em que ela estivesse estudando na biblioteca (para falar a verdade, não esperei muito... Lily vive estudando na biblioteca) e me sentei ao lado dela, também com um livro na mão. Na hora pensei que a biblioteca era uma escolha feliz: Ela não poderia gritar comigo. E nem me atirar coisas. Abri o livro, e comecei a folhear, como se eu não quisesse nada. Ela nem me notou, ou se notou, não me falou nada. E eu passei a observa-la lendo. Parecia que ela se desligava do mundo enquanto prestava atenção no livro. E eu desliguei do mundo enquanto olhava ela. Inevitavelmente, ela terminou o livro, e eu estava tão absorto nela, que nem vi.

Ela olhou para mim assustada, e eu fiquei momentaneamente bobo: não sabia o que fazer. E ainda me xingava por ter sido idiota a ponto de ter passado quase 10 minutos olhando ela, sem pensar mais em nada. Ela me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, com um olhar meio severo, e meio assustado.

Eu gaguejei projetos de respostas... Respirei, tomei o controle sobre mim mesmo, afinal, gaguejar não ajudaria, e falei que estava em duvida se eu deveria ou não incomodá-la para chamá-la pra ir a Hogsmead comigo.

Eu realmente estava esperançoso... Mas pela cara dela, a resposta seria a mesma de sempre, e antes que ela pudesse me dar um não, eu lhe perguntei, porque não. Ela revirou os olhos, e murmurou algo como "Não outra vez". Eu olhei cansado para ela, e lhe disse, que embora eu tomasse muitos nãos, eu não sabia o porquê. E disse que a antiga resposta na qual ela me ofendia até eu cansar e cortá-la, não poderia ser mais usada, porque eu havia melhorado em muitos aspectos, e era impossível que ela não tivesse percebido.

Ela sorriu divertida para mim. E eu anotei mentalmente que era a primeira vez que ela sorria para mim. Mas o que veio depois não me agradou muito. Ela disse simplesmente que não saia comigo porque eu era o Potter. Eu fiquei avermelhado... De raiva! Não era justo aquela garota dizer que simplesmente não sairia comigo, porque eu era _eu_!

Era bem verdade que outros garotos tinham muito mais facilidade em levá-la para sair... De qualquer maneira, eu olhei profundamente para ela, com toda a minha raiva, e sem pensar duas vezes sai da biblioteca. Tudo bem ela me dizer não... Mas daquele jeito não era justo. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, além de que ela iria se ver comigo. Como se eu pudesse fazer algo contra ela...

Quando estava chegando na porta da biblioteca, senti uma mão no meu ombro. E ao virar me deparei com uma Lily séria. E ficamos frente a frente olhos nos olhos. Concentrei-me em não me perder dentro de uma imensidão verde. Eu perguntei grossamente o que ela queria. E ela me respondeu com uma pergunta. "Porque você quer tanto que eu saia com você?". A minha cara de cansado voltou a aparecer. E eu lhe perguntei se não era obvio. Ela riu, e me disse que se fosse, ela não perguntaria. E disse também que achava que ela não passava de um desafio para mim. Eu só pude baixar os olhos.

"Tome James Potter, engula essa agora". Esse foi o meu pensamento. Senti raiva de mim mesmo por tudo ter começado assim. Mas eu encarei-a e disse, tudo de uma vez, imagino que sem nem respirar.

"Não seja tola. Há muito tempo você não é mais um desafio para mim. Eu quero sair com você, porque gosto de você"

Eu acho que a assustei. Ela não esperava uma resposta assim, e ficou um tanto quanto vermelha. Ela ficava linda vermelha... E é bom eu parar por que estou parecendo bobo. Então eu lhe perguntei novamente, se ela gostaria de ir a Hogsmead comigo. Ela me deu um sorriso maravilhoso, e disse que me esperava na entrada do castelo no dia seguinte, as 9 da manhã. Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso para ela (e modéstia à parte, meu melhor sorriso é MUITO bom!).

E assim, ela me deu as costas, e ia voltando ao seu lugar, quando se virou para mim novamente, e disse: "Ouse fazer de mim o que fez com as outras, que você sofrerá sérias conseqüências! Se você mentir para mim, se arrependerá do dia em que nasceu, James Potter!". Meu sorriso, que estampava toda a minha alegria no momento (acho que meu sorriso nunca foi tão grande, e olhe que ele nunca foi pequeno) dizia a qualquer um que eu faria de tudo para não perde-la.

O resto da história qualquer um pode imaginar. Nós saímos no dia seguinte, começamos a namorar e algum tempo depois nos formamos. E hoje eu tenho o prazer de informar a todos, que ela aceitou se casar comigo. Obvio que vocês já sabem, visto que é uma festa de noivado isso aqui. Eu acho que exagerei no discurso. Mas esse é o nosso noivado. E é a minha ruiva. E ela merece. Lily, eu te amo. Um brinde para a mulher mais perfeita do mundo!

**James levantou a taça de champanhe e todos os convidados o imitaram. Lily em um canto sorria com lágrimas nos olhos. Esse era um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.**

* * *

N/A: Minha segunda fic! Eu sei que não é nenhuma grande coisa... Mas mesmo assim eu fiquei feliz com ela! Por favor deixem reviws! Mesmo que seja para deixar críticas, porque eu pretendo escrever mais, e preciso melhorar. Aliás, o trechinho de música que tem lá em cima, é a musica "Do seu lado", que na versão que eu ouvi, é do Nando Reis, mas eu sei que o Jota Quest também canta. Olha que deu trabalho para descobrir! Mas foi essa música que me deu inspiração para fazer a fic! Por favor comentem! 


End file.
